Surprise!
by MadamPresident13
Summary: Alex Eames and Bobby Goren getting together didn't surprise anyone the way they found out and how long it took them however did what happens when Alex and Bobby finally get together does it affect their partnership. This is about the events leading up to different people finding out about Goren and Eames's not-so-new relationship. Mentions of SVU characters. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey this is my first Law and Order CI story it is about how and why Eames and Goren told everyone about their relationship.

Disclaimer: Law &amp; Order: CI does not belong to me.

How they first got together.

It was July 27th, 2007 and Detective's Alex Eames and Robert Goren from the NYPD Major Case Squad had just closed a case. Bobby was taking Alex home as usual.

"Hey Bobby." Alex soft softly "Yeah Alex?" "Care to come up for a drink or two?" "Sure Alex." Bobby said before turning off the car and walking with her to her apartment.

"Hey Alex Do you wanna play truth or dare?" Bobby asked grinning "Sure Bobby." "Okay Alex Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay I dare you to mix tequila and vodka and take it as a shot." "Wow that's really easy Bobby." "Fine then." "Truth or dare Bobby?" "Truth." "If you had to pick one person from Major Case to kiss who would it be?" "Ummm." Bobby said blushing "That's not an answer." "Any person?" "Yeah." "You." "Me?!" "Yeah Alex." "Wow thanks Bobby I would pick you too." "Truth or dare Alex?" "Truth." "Do you have any tattoos?" "Yeah." "Wow really where?" "You already asked your question." "Fine." "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "Kiss me." "What?" "Kiss. Me." "Are you sure Alex?" "Yes now kiss me Bobby." "Okay." Bobby said before pressing his lips gently against hers. Bobby pulled her to him as Alex deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling as his hands traveled down and cupped her ass softly.

"Alex." Bobby said as they finally broke apart for air "Yeah Bobby?" "I love you." "I love you too." "You do?" "Yes you idiotic man." "Hey." Bobby said feigning hurt "You may be an idiotic man but you're my idiotic man." Alex said before kissing him again and leading him to her bedroom.

~The morning after~

Alex woke up with sun shining on her back and a heavy arm laying protectively over top of her. She looked over to who the arm belonged to then smiled. "Hey Bobby." "Alex." "Yeah Bobby." "I love you." "I love you too." Alex said smiling before she let sleep reclaim her.

January 27th 2008.

Bobby was driving Alex home after just closing a case. As soon as he reached the apartment building he looked over and noticed Alex was asleep.

"Alex." Bobby said tentatively "What Goren?" "Alex you need to get up." "Why?" "Because you're home and you can't sleep in the car." "Bobby." "What?" "Carry me." "Why?" "Because you love me." "You're right as always I love you so I'll carry you up to your apartment." "Thank you Bobby." "You're welcome Alex." Bobby said before carrying her bridal style up to her apartment.

As Bobby was carrying Alex down the hall to her apartment he kissed her forehead softly and whispered "Alex you don't know how much I love you." Then unlocked the door and walked into the very familiar apartment.

As he sat her down on the couch Alex started waking up. "Bobby." "Yeah babe." "I love you." "I love you too." About a half hour later Alex was sleeping on the couch as Bobby made dinner. While Bobby was plating their dinner he smiled and thought about what he was going to do tonight.

Alex awoke to the smell of vanilla and stir fry. As she looked around her apartment she noticed several little candles and soft jazz music playing.

"Bobby." Alex said as she walked into the kitchen to find the table set up romantically "You're awake Sleepy head." "Hey!" "What Alex?" "Nothing. What's all this?" "What I can't do something nice for the woman I love without being questioned?" "Hmm Robert Goren you are up to something." "So what if I am enjoy it." "I will but first tell me what is the special occasion?" "Our 6 month anniversary." "Oh Bobby." "Alex I never thought I would be with the woman of my dreams now that I am I'm going all out to show her how much I love her." "Bobby I love you too." "Alex let's eat I have something for you." "I do too Bobby." Alex said as they sat down to eat.

After dinner Bobby and Alex started talking while talking Alex noticed Bobby became very nervous.  
"Bobby. Are you okay?" "Yeah." "You seem nervous." "I am a little." "Why?" "No reason." "Okay. Bobby well here is your gift." "Oh Alex I love it." Bobby said as he stared down at the watch she gave him "Turn it over." "Why?" "Just do it." Bobby turned over the watch and saw a little inscription _Bobby, I love you and I'll be here for you time after time, case after case, and shot after shot.-A_ "Oh Alex I love it." "I love you Bobby." "I love you too Alex." "Well are you going to give me my gift now or not?" Alex said jokingly "Alexandra Eames." Bobby started as he retrieved a single rose from behind his back "Alex, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you although I'm gonna try I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I never told you until six months ago when we kissed for the first time. We have been through so much and I can't tell you how much I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me these past 6 months have been the best in my life." As Bobby got down on one knee Alex gasped "Alex I love you so I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife. Alex, Will you marry me?" Alex with tears in her eyes just nodded "Is that a yes?" "Yes!" "Alex I love you so much." "I love you too Bobby." "Alex I know we haven't told anyone at work about us so do you want to wear the ring on your finger or on a chain around your neck?" "On a chain until we tell Deakins." "I love you Alex." "I love you too." Alex said before kissing Bobby softly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey this is chapter 2 please rate and review. You may recognize Hannah Blake from my story For Better, or For Worse.

Disclaimer: Law &amp; Order: CI doesn't belong to me

*Ring ring* "Bobby you get it." Alex said "Sorry Eames it's not my phone it's yours." "Whatever hand me the phone."

_"__Eames." Alex answered "Good Morning Detective." "Captain you better tell me why you woke me up at 4 in the morning?" "Detective we have a case do you want to call Goren and tell him?" "Yeah." "Bye Detective meet us at the precinct." "Okay Cap now bye!" Alex said before shutting her phone._

"Do we have a case?" Bobby asked "Yeah." "I don't want to get up." "Me either but the faster we solve this case the faster we go to sleep." "Can we take a shower together?" "Yeah Bobby." Alex said rolling her eyes.

In the squad room

"Hey Captain." Alex said as she and Bobby walked into the squad room. "Eames. I need to talk to you." "What Captain?" "Do you know a Becca Hough?" "Yeah why?" "That's our victim." "Alex what's wrong?" Bobby asked "Nothing Becca Hough she's one of my neighbors we went out for drinks a few times." "Oh Alex. Are you okay?" "Yeah." "It's just not often that the victim is someone I know." "It's okay Alex." Bobby said as they got down to work.

_Alex: Hey Babe._

_Bobby: Hey Alex_

_Alex: I love you Bobby._

_Bobby: I love you too Alex._

_Bobby: Alex are you wearing the ring on your chain?_

_Alex: Yeah._

_Bobby: Man I wish you were wearing it so everyone would know you're taken._

_Alex: I know I'm taken that's all I need to know._

_Bobby: I love you._

_Alex: I love you too._

Alex was working on trying to contact Becca's parents whenever someone sat an envelope down on her desk. Opening it she gasped, inside was a picture of her kissing a man passionately thankfully you couldn't see his face but she knew it was Bobby and a note that read

_Detective, you can't keep him a secret forever tell everyone or I will. _

"Bobby." Alex said her voice shaking "Yeah Alex." "Come here." "Why?" "Just do it." Bobby came over and Alex showed him the picture and note "Oh my god Alex." "I know." "We have to give this to Deakins." "I know." "We also have to tell him about us." "I know hopefully he won't split us up since we have been dating for 6 months and it hasn't affected our jobs yet." "I know let's go tell him." "Oh wait Bobby." Alex said standing up "What?" "Unhook my necklace and put the ring on my finger." "Okay babe." "I love you." "I love you too." Bobby said as they walked into Deakins's office.

"Captain." Alex said as they walked into his office "Yeah Detective." "We have something for you." "What is it?" "This." Alex said handing him the picture and letter with her left hand "Eames. I'm so sorry." "Yeah." "You have to tell me who the guy is and how long you and him have been seeing each other." "I know." "Who is it?" "We've been dating for 6 months yesterday we got engaged." "That still doesn't tell me who it is." "Well let's just say you know him." "Eames, you need to tell me so we can protect him too." "He's a cop." "Just tell me what your new last name will be." "Who said I'm changing my name?" "You're not?" "Well no it would be a little confusing to have two Detective Goren's." Alex's eyes were wide as she realized what she said "You're engaged to Goren." "Yeah Captain." "You have been dating for 6 months?" "Yeah." "Damn it you guys you couldn't have waited a few more months." "Wait what." Alex and Bobby said simultaneously "Now I owe Captain Cragen over at Special Victims 400 bucks." "Wait you guys were betting on us?" "Yeah." "Well that's just nice. Now could you investigate the note and picture?" "Yeah Congratulations." "Thanks Captain." Bobby said as they walked out of his office.

"I thought he was going to fire us." Bobby said "Me too." "I know but at least we can do something now." "What?" "This." Alex said as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Woah what's happening?" Detective Hannah Blake said as she walked in the room "Nothing." "Really Goren cause it looks like you and Eames were making out." "Oh shut up." "Sorry Alex. So how long has this thing been going on?" "6 months." "Wow. Deakins knows right?" "Yeah." Alex said as she ran her left hand through her hair "Ahh!" Hannah screamed "What?" "You're engaged!" "Yeah." "When?" "Last night." "Eeeeep." "Alex I'm going out for coffee do you want anything?" "Yeah where are you going?" "Starbucks." "Okay yeah can you get me a vanilla bean frappuccino." "Okay babe. I love you." Bobby said as he kissed Alex softly on the lips before walking out of the room to their car.

_*Ring ring* "Eames." Alex answered "Hey Alex." "Liv?" "Yeah." "Hey Liv. Whats up?" "Oh nothing me and El were wondering if you and Bobby wanted to go out with us tonight?" "I'll talk to Bobby then text you we have some big news." "Okay Alex bye." "Bye Olivia tell Elliot I said hi." Alex said before she hung up._

"Hey Alex." Bobby said as he walked through the doors holding two Starbucks cups. "Eames." "Yeah." "Rodgers called you and Goren head over to the ME's office." "Okay Captain." Alex said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on before she and Bobby walked out the door.

A/N Sorry for not updating this sooner. I have been working on some other stories. Hope you like this chapter please rate and review.


	3. Authors Note

Okay I am getting a lot of questions as to whether or not I plan on continuing Surprise. I plan on continuing it, but I have been busy with school and other stories. I am also for some reason suffering from an extreme case of writers block for this story so... I do however want you guys to know that even if I don't know how long it will be until I update this story I plan on updating it and if I change my mind I will post an authors note saying that I have decided to quit working on this story. I have also had an idea, since I am suffering from writer's block with this story I would like if readers could either PM me or write in a review with ideas they think I could use in order to decide what direction I should take this story in.

Okay so after my long drawn out explanation I hope that you guys reading this story will watch for updates because I don't want to leave my readers wondering, because I do enjoy writing and the fact that a lot of people have read my stories and are waiting for me to continue with them.

So now I'm almost done I just wanted to let my readers know that I am truly grateful that they have decided to read my stories and are enjoying them, I may not know my readers or fans but I love them and appreciate the time they take to read my stories...

With Love, SVUFAN2213


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hey Guys WRITERS BLOCK OFFICIALLY OVER! I have been wanting to update this story for so long.

Disclaimer: Law &amp; Order: CI doesn't belong to me

"Hey Eames." Bobby said "Yeah Bobby." "When do you think you want to tell your parents that we're engaged?" "I don't know." "Okay maybe we could invite them to dinner?" "Yeah that'd be nice." "Hey Bobby." "Yeah Alex." "We're here." "Okay." Bobby said before the pair got out of the car and walked to the ME's office

"So what have you got for us?" Eames asked Rodgers "Well not only was your vic killed but she was raped too." "Do you know who she is?" "Not yet. I'm about to take her fingerprints and see if there is a match." "Okay have you discovered what type of knife he killed her with?" Alex said while brushing back a piece of hair with her left hand, forgetting the ring was there "Yeah it's most likely a six inch blade and serrated." "Okay thanks call us if there's a match in the system." Bobby said as he and Alex began walking out of the ME's office "Okay oh and by the way Detectives, congratulations." Bobby and Alex froze before turning around slowly "How?" Alex said "That huge rock on your left hand." "How did you know that we're together though?" "Woman's intuition." "Whatever." Alex said as she and Bobby walked out of the ME's office and to their car.

_~A few hours later~_

"Hi Alex, Bobby." Johnny Eames said as he opened the door "Hey Dad. Where's Mom?" Alex asked. "In the kitchen." "Okay." Alex said before walking into the kitchen to say hello to her mother.

"Hey mom." Alex said "Alex!" "Hi." "Alex did you bring that partner of yours?" "Mom how many times do I have to tell you his name is Bobby and we're dating?" "Oh yeah sorry." "So do you need any help?" "No but if you could set out the plates that would be amazing." "Okay mom." Alex said brushing a piece of hair out of her face before reaching beside her mother to grab the plates with both hands.

"Alexandra Eames!" her mother yelled "What mom?" "When did you plan on telling us you and Bobby were engaged!" "Mom calm down, he just proposed last night." "Where is he?" "Out in the living room with dad." "Okay." Alex's mom said before the two women walked out to the living room "Sorry." Alex mouthed to Bobby "Why?" "You'll see."

"Johnny" Laura Eames says "Yeah?" "Look at Alex's left hand." "Why? Oh my god. Alexandra Eames!" "What daddy?" "Why didn't you tell me you and Bobby were engaged?" "Because he just proposed last night and-." Alex began but stopped as she ran to the bathroom "Alex." Bobby breathed out before following her.

"Alex are you okay?" Bobby asked "Yeah." "Can I come in?" "Sure." "What's wrong baby?" "I don't know I've been feeling sick all day." "Why didn't you say anything?" "The excitement of the proposal and then I was worried for our safety." "Oh Alex." Bobby chided gently "Next time you're feeling sick tell me." "Okay Bobby." "Let's go your parents are probably wondering if you're okay." Bobby said as he and Alex got up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Alex are you okay?" Laura asked concerned "I'm fine I've felt sick all day." "Why did you work then?" "Because I thought it was just a cold but I think it might be a stomach virus." "Okay well I made pot roast so hopefully that will make you feel better." "Yeah hopefully." Alex said as they walked to the dining room.

A/N Yeah I know this is short but alas I have a test tomorrow and its worth half of my grade luckily it's in science (Physics) So I have officially updated all of my stories that needed to be updated. I also have next week off of school so more time to write! What do you think is wrong with Alex? Please review


End file.
